


Don't Play Yourself (Wrath)

by InusSunflower



Series: Sins week entries [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anger, Cheating, F/M, Inuyasha Sins Week, Marriage, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, wrath - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InusSunflower/pseuds/InusSunflower
Summary: Sesshomaru's been cheating for a while now.She's done acting like she doesn't know.Was inspired by the song "Don't hurt yourself" by Beyonce!
Relationships: Kagura/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: Sins week entries [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934155
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14
Collections: Inuyasha's Seven Deadly Sins





	Don't Play Yourself (Wrath)

“Where the _ fuck _ have you been?” It was said the second the door creaked open. A light turned on in the living-room, red eyes looked up from a cellphone. For the past few months, her husband has been staying later than usual at the office. On rare occasions he would come into the house in the wee hours of the morning, just before dawn and crawling into bed. He would pretend to have been there the whole night oblivious to the fact that she was aware of his absence. 

She would stand for it no longer. 

Who the  _ fuck  _ did he think she was? 

“The office.” The silver haired demon responded, shrugging off his tweed coat. He hung it in the closet near the door and moved into the living room to give his wife a kiss on the cheek as a greeting. Kagura moved away from him slowly, raising a hand between them. He raised an eyebrow, pulling away slightly. “What’s wrong?” 

“Do you think I’m stupid?” She growled lowly, placing her hand on his shoulder and pushing him away from her as she rose from her place on the sofa. “I smell her fragrance on you,  Sesshomaru .” She said lowly, looking at him through narrowed blood red eyes. He  gulped as he rose to his full height, glancing down at the petite woman. 

“For years--” she wagged a finger at him as she walked past him, into the kitchen, “--for years, I was your wife,  _ am  _ your wife. I was loyal. Dedicated to you. I set my needs aside for you and you...you repay me with this?” She seethed, slamming the bottle of gin on the counter as she breathed in deeply, and exhaled slowly. 

The hair on the back of  Sesshomaru’s neck raised as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, watching as she tapped her nails against the counter, a cold breeze raised goosebumps on his skin. “Can we talk about this in the morning?” He offered sternly, clenching his jaw. 

That did it. 

“Oh,  _ fuck no! _ ” She yelled, breaking the bottle over the countertop, holding on to its neck. “I don’t know who the fuck you think I am, but I’m not it.” She hissed at him, breathing heavy. Her knuckles turning white at the force with which she held the bottle-turned weapon in her hand. “I was a good wife,  Sesshomaru .” Kagura said, slowly moving away from the counter and toward her unfaithful husband. “You didn’t marry an average bitch,  Sesshomaru !” She yelled, although her voice took on a sing-song tone. “You think I’m  gonna let this shit be?!” She added, watching as he turned his back to her, calmly walking up the stairs to their bedroom. She shoved past him when they reached the  top and blocked the path to their room. 

Sesshomaru huffed as he wrapped his hands around her shoulders and gently moved her out of the way, starting down the hall to their room. He didn’t care much for big, elaborate arguments, no matter how grave the situation may be. He wasn’t going to engage with her. He was going to get his  things and go to his brother’s house for the night...or week. 

“Hey baby!” Kagura yelled after him. “I know who the fuck it is too!” She shouted after him, laughing humorlessly after. “Does the name Kikyo ring a fucking bell?!” She screamed, following the man into  _ her  _ bedroom. It was hers now. He didn’t deserve to live in this house. He didn’t deserve to lay in her bed. He didn’t deserve to do as he pleased with her. Her heart raced as her eyes followed him around the room, watching as he stuffed clothing and his belongings into a luggage case. He could get the fuck out for all she cared. “You’re a lying piece of shit!” She yelled at him, throwing the piece of the bottle she held in her hand at him. He ducked. The bottle smashed into their wedding portrait, cracking the glass of the frame. 

“You never fucking loved me, you  fucking liar!” She yelled at him, picking up a picture from her nightstand and throwing it. It hit him in the arm, causing  Sesshomaru to stop momentarily and sigh. 

“Stop.” He said simply. 

“Fuck you!” She responded, throwing her letter opener in his direction. He ducked once again, and the letter opener jammed into the wall. “You piece of shit!” Kagura screeched. 

She didn’t care who heard her. 

Why should she? He didn’t give a damn about her when he was between that bitch’s thighs. 

“Go the fuck ahead!  _ LEAVE ME! GO FUCK THAT BITCH AGAIN. I  _ _ FUCKING _ _ DARE YOU, WORTHLESS MUTT.”  _ There was a grittiness in her voice he hadn’t heard before, a level of fury he thought could never be attained was coming out of the woman he called his wife. 

Or should he say....ex-wife, now? 

He avoided making eye contact with her as he closed the case, and swiftly left the room. She  followed him, yelling at him. 

“And keep your money! I got my own god damn money!” She yelled at him as he opened the door. “Tell your fucking lawyer to not give me shit! I should’ve made a fucking prenup before I married you.” She whispered in his ear as she placed her hands on his back, grumbling at him. She pushed him away from her, and out of the door, watching him stumble forward and out of her house. 

“You’ve lost your fucking wife!” She screamed at him, “When I started dating your sorry  ass I told you not to fucking hurt yourself. Now look at you. I can’t stand the sight of you.” She said to him through gritted teeth. She watched his face for any switch in expression...any sign of regret. 

There was none. 

Kagura slammed the door. She heard the top hinge of the door crack as she turned her back, and furious ripped pictures of them from the walls. 

“He thinks he can do what he fucking pleases? He can’t fucking replace me!” Kagura yelled her herself, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she opened the closet door and took out a metal bat. She moved past the now  disheveled living room, and sauntered into the dining room, bat dragging behind her and stared at the large framed photograph of their first dance at their wedding. It was a massive photo...a reminder of their marriage.

Now it was just a reminder to never trust another silver-haired-golden-eyed-dog-demon ever again. She dropped the bat and sighed as she moved past the glass table and toward the photograph, she took it off the wall and placed it on the floor. Kagura walked back to the bat and picked it up, dragging it back with her. Taking a deep breathe, she raised the bat up over her head with both hands, and then let it drop over the glass of the photograph. “You  lying , cheating, bastard!” She screamed to herself, repeatedly hitting the photograph, now covered in glass shards with her bat. 

“I  fucking hate you!” She yelled again, turning in the direction of the dining table and swinging the bat into its edge, breaking off a large chunk of glass. “I was so stupid!” She added, this time picking up the bat over her head, and then throwing it onto the table. She watched as the glass crackled and shattered. Kagura discarded the bat and let herself lean against the wall, taking a deep breath as she slid down the wall, a sob finally escaping her lips. Her frame trembling. 

_ Fuck.  _

_ Now what?  _


End file.
